Separatists of Saporia
The Separatists of Saporia is a centuries-old organization dedicated to destroying the kingdom of Corona. Their members hail from what was once Corona's rival kingdom, Saporia. They appear in the ''Tangled TV'' series. Appearance Members of the sect wear a locket-like necklace with an red and white emblem representing their cause. A scroll painting of the first members shows that they wear robes, and their descendants probably wear them too. Personality After the war between Corona and Saporia had ended in a romantic unity between its two leaders - and by extension, their lands - a small sect of Saporians, however, felt betrayed by the merge, and swore revenge upon Corona. Centuries later, this sect was mostly thought to have died out, although there were rumors that the descendants of the these Saporians still lived and were waiting for the opportunity to fulfill their ancestors' wishes and strike back on Corona. These rumors were confirmed to be true, when the adoptive daughter of Corona's Captain of the Guards, Cassandra, lured one of the separatists into the kingdom and apprehended him after he made a failed attempt to steal King Herz Der Soone's journal, which contains Corona's secrets. Including a map to the tunnels that run under the kingdom. Known Members * Andrew/Hubert * Clemintine * Kai * Maisie * Juniper Powers and Abilities The members of the sect possesses no special or magical abilities, making them a normal, everyday humans. A member known as "Andrew" however did show that some members of the sect may posses skills in combat and acting, possibly to help them when they decide to lunch a full fledged attack on Corona. Weapons When "Andrew" made an attempt to steal King Herz Der Soone's journal, along with the scroll painting of the first sect members, it showed that they posses small blades. They may also posses an number of other kinds of weapons for when they decide to attack Corona. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III His friendship with Rapunzel would make him a target, but the Separatists would be frightened of Toothless, giving Hiccup a form of protection. Jack Frost The Separatists would without a doubt not see nor care about the winter spirit, while Jack would simply remark with little interest that they are just an old and cranky old organization for not getting over their kingdoms' merging. Merida DunBroch In stories where Corona and DunBroch are allies, it would also make DunBroch and Saporia enemies as well. Thus, the Separatists will bare hatred towards Merida for it, as well as for her friendship with Rapunzel. Rapunzel Corona Since Rapunzel is the princess and heir of the kingdom that the Separatists of Saporia want to destroy, its most likely that they'll bare hatred towards her and her family for being Corona's rulers; as well as being the descendants of King Herz Der Soone. In "Rapunzel's Return", she meets a few of its other members beside Andrew who had gotten his cellmate, Varian, to help them take over Corona. Varian Varian was cellmates with one Seperatist named Andrew after his attack on Corona failed. The two then became allies and teamed up to take over the kingdom, which by extension, made Varian an ally of the Seperatists. The Seperatists used Varian to create Quirineon, however, they decided to use it and destroy Corona instead of erasing everyone’s memories. Varian immediately turned against them and was then considered a traitor by the Seperatists, which resulted in his imprisonment with Rapunzel. After they broke out, Varian and Rapunzel took down the Seperatists and trapped them within bubbles created by his bath bombs. Images Separatists_of_Saporia_Emblem.jpg|The emblem of the Saporian separatists in Andrew's necklace The_Separatists_of_Saporia_scroll.png|A scroll telling the sect's origin story Category:Tangled Category:Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Antagonists